


The Price of Leadership [Podfic]

by tinypinkmouse_podfic (tinypinkmouse)



Category: Guns of Navarone Series - Alistair MacLean
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Dubious Consent, M/M, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-20
Updated: 2011-06-20
Packaged: 2017-10-29 00:33:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/313885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypinkmouse/pseuds/tinypinkmouse_podfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before Keith Mallory and Andrea Stavros learned to read each other so thoroughly, before their shared, bitter experiences that would forge a legendary partnership, a younger and less stoic Captain Mallory discovers that some lessons in leadership must be learned the hard way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Price of Leadership [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Price of Leadership](https://archiveofourown.org/works/38091) by [Sheila_Snow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheila_Snow/pseuds/Sheila_Snow). 



**Download:** [MP3](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/price-of-leadership) | 12 MB | 0:20:01


End file.
